This invention relates to a pocket structure formed on a side portion of a sock or the like.
Today, the pocket in clothes becomes more and more ornamental, but its practical value is of course still high particularly for men who have no custom to carry a handbag for personal belongings when going out. Normally, a suit in which an adult man is dressed has a number of pockets. Those pockets are not always enough for putting the personal belongings therein, but perform a necessary function.
However, in the summer season when a shirt or a polo shirt is very popular in lieu of a jacket, a coat or the like, and when wearing clothes having a very few pockets, people feel inconvenient that the number of pockets is few.
Particularly, at the leisure time the casual fashion is now prevailing for both the old and young generation and people are fond of apparel closely fitted to the body. For example, in case of a pocket in slacks, it is so close to the body that it does not perform a substantially practical function. To overcome such inconveniences, it was once proposed to produce a special handbag for men. However, it has no sense in view of men's fashion. This invention has been achieved in order to remove the aforementioned disadvantages.